Finding My Place
by Little-Wolf94
Summary: An order is issued. She should have thought more before she told him that he must mate. Sesshomaru takes orders from no one not even his mother. Kagome pines after Inuyasha right what if that wasn't where she belonged. What if she was destined to save another from a life spent killing and alone. This is a Tale of two whose destines were so intertwined they defied time itself.
1. Beast?

Finding My Place

Disclaimer

I do not own any of the Characters Rumiko Takahashi alone has that honor.

P.S. The name of the story might Change later on. Just giving you a heads up.

Chapter One: Beast?

A raven haired woman standing in a hot spring groaned washing guts from her body. 'Great I go from being a normal high school girl to a being covered in demon guts! Stupid Inuyasha, ugh this is so gross.' She was washing up from her encounter with the recent demon, a lizard demon that had a shard from the jewel. The woman sat down and rested her head against the rock edge.

A little ways away a Yokia stood surround by the dead bodies of his foes. "Lord Sesshomaru I knew master could do it master is the strongest..." A leather boot connected with the toad demon's face sending him flying. The Lord looked at his claw and disgusted and began walked to the hot spring he could smell from here. As he got closer he could smell someone else someone with a smelling of vanilla and sakura blossoms. Sesshomaru considered not going to the hassle of having to deal with whoever it was there but then he caught the sent again and began to see red. He ran to the spring and when he got there he saw his brother's bitch. For some reason that made him angry, quicker than the eye can see he had her by the throat.

"What are you doing? Ah… you're Inuyasha's brother. Hey! You tried to kill me." When he heard that hated name fall from her pearly lips he tightened his hold on her neck and growled at her. Why wasn't she submitting to him he told her to submit! Sesshomaru growled at her to submit again. "I 'cough' don't know what you want… 'Cough, cough' Please…" Kagome pleaded.

How could she not understand what he wanted? He concentrated and ground out "Submit…Bitch" in between growls. The woman still seemed to have a hard time understanding

Inside Kagome's head she was screaming 'Submit!? I would submit if I could but I don't understand how. Ok let's think about this logically… Logically who am I kidding this is a demon how am I supposed to be logical. Dog he's a dog demon so instinct I should follow my instincts. And those are… submit…neck…Ahh!' Kagome tilted her neck to the side giving the Demon Lord full access to her neck and giving him the ability to end her life if he so wished.

Sesshomaru growled again but to Kagome it seemed to be a pleased one. Indeed he was pleased that she seemed to have finally understood. He loosened his hold on her and began to nuzzle her neck. He moved to an inbuilt seat in the hot spring and sat with her on his lap. After a while Kagome deemed it safe to talk. She hesitantly said "Umm….Sesshomaru?"

He continued to nuzzle her neck and 'hnn' at her. He was content to just hold her. He was unsure why it calmed his beast to be near her but he was quiet in a way that his beast never was without a fight. Kagome moved to stand but when Sesshomaru growled at her again she stopped trying to get up. Sighing she turned her face toward him and asked "What just happened and will you let me up please I feel really uncomfortable like this. With me you know naked." Kagome was annoyed and embarrassed. To be sitting in the lap of a demon who had tried to kill her only a week ago. Sitting naked in his lap it didn't help that he was naked as well. 'Oh let's not forget he's nuzzling her neck… and now he's licking me. Of course he is licking me I mean it's not like I asked him a question or anything and fully clothed.'

She decided to just sit there and pretend this wasn't happening (Being naked on a demons lap that is.) Kagome kicked her legs in the water just to have something to do making sure that her neck was still tilted so that he didn't think she was trying to defy him. After what seemed like forever to her but in reality wasn't more than five minutes. Sesshomaru ceased his nuzzling and licking and slowly said in a voice that still had traces of his beast "This Sesshomaru is unsure why this one's Beast did what it did." When He finished he let go of her and allowed her to stand.

Kagome turned around to face him and asked "Beast? You talk as if there is two of you…" she trailed off wondering what he was looking at and looking down she said, "Epp!" and hurriedly sat down to cover herself and preserve what was left of her modesty.

He chuckled at her attempt to hide herself from him now after he had seen and felt everything. He replied to her implied question "We are one in the same and yet there is two." Smelling the confusion in her sent worsen he felt compelled to expound upon it. "He is me but he is not… We do not always agree. He is the embodiment of my primal instincts and those of my ancestors. He is was makes me an InuYokia." The Bitch's smell finally cleared of confusion.

"Ok so I kind of get that. We tend to call that a conscience as humans yours is just alive and has a mind of its own. Hey I just remembered you called me a Bitch! That's mean you know I trying to do what you wanted me to you didn't have to call names." Kagome ranted. The Demon Lord looked offended and then resigned.

"Calling you a Bitch is not insult especially from an InuYokia, and I was not being… mean when I called you that." Kagome was doubtful but acknowledged that she did not know about demon culture. Sesshomaru sighed and rose from the water and began to rinse the gore from his arm. Kagome decided that she had stayed in the water long enough and Sesshomaru seemed to be preoccupied.

She quickly changed into her clothes hopping that he hadn't turned around. And deciding that it would not be a good idea to try to run after what had just happened. She looked up to see him looking at her. Kagome blushed bright red knowing that he had probably been watching her get dressed. She envied the way he looked pristine in his clothes obviously having not even taken as long as she did to put the complicated mess he calls an outfit on. "So um I guess this is good bye" Kagome said turning to leave.

"Why?" the Lord said. Kagome wondered how he could make questions sound like an order. She turned back and replied that he would have to be more specific if he wanted her to be able to answer. Sesshomaru's hand twitched he wanted to teach her, her place preferable lying under him. 'Where did that come?' pushing the thought aside for the moment he answered her "Why did you submit and not try to scream for the filthy half breed when I have tried to kill you."

Kagome laughed she thought he was going to ask her something harder. "Oh, that's easy if I stayed mad at everyone who tried to kill me I would have no friends here. As to screaming I did not even think of it, but if I had I wouldn't have I wanted to get out of this fairly unharmed and having Inuyasha come here I would have ended up injured in his hast to kill you." She paused for a moment and looked at his missing arm and almost too quiet for him to hear even with his enhanced hearing asked "Does it hurt? Your arm I mean."

He looked at his missing arm too and simple said "No" deciding that he had been in her presence long enough he began to walk away when he heard her shout "Sorry!", but before he could ask what she meant she was running back to where he could smell her pack. He began to head back to where he had kicked his aid it was time to head back to the castle.

Kagome walked back into the camp to see Inuyasha hit Shippo "SIT, really Inyasha I leave for less than two hours and you're abusing Shippo." She pulled out her sleeping bag and spread it out. Then taking out some raman began to make food for the party. In the background she could hear "Hentia" and the sound of a hand hitting flesh. After they were done eating and she had put Shippo to bed she grabbed her Math textbook. She settled down to begin trying to tackle the problems that had given such a hard time the night before. She had little success due mainly to the fact she couldn't stop thinking of her encounter with the Demon Lord.

He had seemed so off from the last time she had seen him. Coming to the conclusion that she was not going to get anything done with _him _on her mind put away her textbook. She climed into bed and her last thoughts were, 'I will ask Kaede about demon culture and if there is a way to regrow arms.'

Author Notes

This is my first Inuyash story so please review and tell me what you think. I know that Sesshomaru was a little out of character but was it too much? How did I do on Kagome? Should Kikyo be good or bad I haven't decided yet. I know that they met up (Inuyasha's group) too soon but well is that a bad or ok? Did I explain the Person vs. the Demon/Beast good?

Thank you and please review!


	2. Searching

Finding My Place

Disclaimer

I do not own any of the Characters Rumiko Takahashi alone has that honor.

P.S. The name of the story might Change later on. Just giving you a heads up.

Chapter Two: Searching

The next morning after everyone was up Kagome set about making some Raman hoping that if she got Inuyasha's guard down maybe he would agree to her 'request' (he really didn't have a choice but if he was compliant why not let him think he does?) that they go back to Kaede's village. If I am ever to learn what in the world was up with Sesshomaru last night without Inuyasha knowing (and have conniption if he does) I need to talk to Kaede. As Kagome handed the food out to everyone she began to ask her question "So Inuyasha I was thinking that we should go back to Kaede's as we are running low on herbs and she hasn't finished teaching me which ones will poison you and which won't." Kagome said walking to a fallen branch with her portion.

Inuyasha harshly began and ended yelling "Why would you want to do that? We are looking for the shards. If were as good as Kikyo you would already know the herbs and she wouldn't shirk her duty to the quest! You just want to go to that school!" Seeing Kagome's face he thought that he was on the right track. Meanwhile everyone else was slowly backing away from the hanyou so that the wrath of God wouldn't not hit them. They wondered what he thought he was doing upsetting Kagome like that. "I'M RIGHT YOU JUST WANT TO GO DO YOUR TEST THINGIES!" Inuyasha yelled jumping down from the tree he had been reclining in.

Kagome calmly put down her food and stood up facing her, "Inuyasha, I was asking to go to Kaede's not to go home. And even if I was going to I can do whatever I want you are NOT the boss of me. Now we are going to the village as I need more herbs." Kagome quietly fumed after her little speech turning around to empty her bowl having lost her apatite. At least until she heard Inuyasha spit "Bitch" under his breath. Kagome turned around and screamed, "SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT" then she looked into the hole that Inuyasha had formed from repeatedly slamming into the ground and ground out between her teeth, "Inuyasha you ever call me that again and I will S-I-T you till you reach your father's grave. Am I understood?"

She waited till she heard him moan an affirmative before she began to gather her belongings and help strip the camp down. She could hear Inuyasha raising from his crater and smell the smoke as Miroku put out the fire. Kagome hefted her bag onto her shoulders and looked to see everyone one else picking up their stuff and they were ready to begin the trek back to Kaede's. Then Inuyasha mumbled 'bitch' under his breath as the beads finally let him climb out of the whole. Sango just sighed, what was he thinking he just got in trouble for that? Kagome didn't even turn around as she said "sit", the gods must have taken pity on the poor hanyou as he passed out.

"So what do we do now? Wait for him to wake up?" Sango questioned Miroku and Kagome. Miroku thought for a second before he said "Why? He knows where we are going and he can catch up when he wakes up." Kagome gave a nod of affirmation that she liked this plan best and Sango seeing no real reason why not to agreed. They enjoyed the country side not having to rush around to Inuyasha's pace.

Shippo bounced off happily now Inuyasha would be there to be mean to his mommy and he could play all he wanted. He didn't understand why Inuyasha kept being mean to her as everyone who met them could tell in a few second that it was mommy who was alpha and not him. Mommy let him think that he was so as to not cause unnecessary tension but, even without the beads she would still be alpha. Shippo saw a blue flower that he knew Kagome would love so he picked it and ran giggling over to her.

"Kagome, Kagome! Look at what I found. Do you like it?" Kagome laughed at her son, he can always put me in a good mood. "Of course I do. May I?" she asked. Receiving a nod she took it and put it behind her ear. Shippo smiled and climbed onto her shoulder so that he could rest a while. "Do you know what type of flower it is Kagome?"

Kagome thought for a moment and took the flower from her ear to examine it. "Shippo I believe it is called a ' Blue Nigella' but it is known by other names as well. Such as 'Love in a mist', 'Ragged Lady' and 'Devil in a bush'." Kagome trailed off. It wasn't long before Shippo got down and started playing on the trail and begging songs from Kagome though.

'_When Sesshomaru called me a bitch it didn't really bother me that much. Inuyasha though he is just being mean. I wonder what it means he seemed a little hesitant when he answered me. I trust him when he says it was not an insult to me. Finally we are here!'_

The gang made their way into the village with the villagers waving as they passed by. Shippo looked at Kagome who could see the pleading question in his eyes. "I suppose but I would feel better if Miroku went with you to go play." She said turning to look at the Houshi. Miroku smiled and taking Shippo's hand led him toward the other children.

"I had better go as well to make sure that the hentia behaves." Sango said following after the boys. Kagome thinking that she was never going to have a better chance than now set off to Kaede's hut.

Kaede watched as Kagome jogged through the village toward her dwelling. She smiled at Kagome and asked "What do ye need child?" Kagome pouted could she just come for a visit? Well she did want something.

"I was wondering if it was possible to use my Reiki for healing." Kagome asked as she settled down next to the old priestess. Kaede looked over her trying to determine where this was coming from. As far as she knew all that the young hanyou was only worried about how strong they were and Kagome tried to please him in this. But for her to ask about healing this was indeed strange… "It is possible in fact I have always believed that ye power would be most useful in this area." Kaede finally answered after some time of thought.

"Really that is so great! Could you… I mean would you please teach me?" Kagome practically shouted in her excitement. Kaede couldn't help but smile at Kagome's childlike enthusiasm. In man ways she reminded her of a child always getting excited over small things, not being able to hold a grudge to save her life and her unfailing love. The fact that Kagome never once said anything bad about my dead sister even with the pup comparing them to each other is an example of her love. "I would love to child." She answered smiling at the child she was coming to see as her own.

Inuyasha eventually regained conscious and did the only smart thing he had done since he woke the previous morning and decided to slowly make his way to the village. I wonder why she got so mad. She doesn't usually get so mad so fast at me. Oh well… Inuyasha pushed these thoughts out of his mind. He walked to the village thinking of his past memories about Kikyo he could never forget about her he wished that she was here with him now.

As he finally made his way into the village he saw that Shippo was playing with the other kids while Sango and Miroku watched over them under a near by tree. It was getting dark near time for dinner and bed so mother's and father's were coming out to get their children to come home. He was walking up to the others when he caught a whiff of herbs. Kaede was headed this way he was right as he was nearing the others he saw Kaede get there just before he did.

"Where is Kagome?" were the fist words out of his mouth. Sango and Miroku looked at each other and shook their heads. Kaede just told them to follow her to her hut where they would stay till they left again. "I bet she went home again to take those useless tests!" he grumbled following her.

"Kagome is out... clearing her head and said she will be back by after she has taken a bath." Kaede replied remembering that Kagome told her that she did not want the others to know right now. Everyone accept that explanation they all knew how much value she put on being clean. Inuyasha still thought she probably went home but he wasn't going to make a scene again.

The reached the Kaede's hut and Miroku set about helping to prepare dinner while Shippo got out his crayons that Kagome brought back from the future for him. Sango got out her equipment and began cleaning and sharping them. Inuyasha just sat in a corner grumbling to himself.

Kagome groaned as she lowered herself in the hot spring she was tired after training for a few hours they had rested and gone over herbs she didn't know and them back to training she went. Kaede said if they kept like this though it should only take a week for her to learn all she could teach her. She watched as the steam rose over her head and towards the night time stars.

_"Moon Moon shining brightly..." _Kagome sang out her own song sometimes laughing at how absurd the lines would be while others seemed to say exactly what she wanted. She scrubbed her hair and dunked under water on impulse she decided to stay under for as long as she could. The Demon that had until then been content to watch her raced to her when she didn't come up fast enough.

Kagome sputtered as she was dragged from under the water and prepared herself to scream when she heard a mescaline voice growled "You are to never do such a thing again am I understood Bitch." Kagome looked up at that to see it was Sesshomaru she glared at him.

"That was not nice I thought I was being attacked or something." Sesshomaru was not pleased with his response his day had gone from bad to worse and all he wanted was to ease some of it by watching her and what did she do? Almost drown herself and disrespect him. No more he decided 'Teach our Bitch a lesson' his inner beast urged him and he most certainly agreed.

Sesshomaru pushed her against the side of the hot spring, Kagome gasped from the impact and whimpered. The Demon Lord that toward over her purred in satisfaction. The thing that made Kagome a little less afraid was that his normally gold eyes were rimmed red as he purred "I will not tolerate you trying to harm yourself nor will you question me."

Kagome thought that at least a little his beast liked her so she didn't think he was going to kill her but she still wanted to find some way to calm him down she still wanted to ask him questions. She tilted her head to the side like she had last time to show her submission to him and said "I am sorry I did not mean to scare you and I understand why you don't want me to question you I will try to tone it down but... I am not good at not making my thoughts known But I will try where you are concerned Don't expect it for anyone else though." She finished her attempt to calm him.

Sesshomaru just nuzzled her hair for a while till he said " That will work for now" He guided them over to an out cropping after he spun her around in front of him and some how managing to undress himself where he seated them and resumed nuzzling her and Kagome began to ask her questions.

Author Notes

I am so sorry my brother broke my computer and then with the holidays... It was Crazy but on the bright side my sister is the coolest and got me a new laptop!

So please read and review and tell me how it seemed to you. Suggestions are always welcome. So I tried to add more outside detail please tell me if I did okay or if I should keep trying. I also tried two different ways to seperate the sences so hopefully I might have found a way to do it. Thank you and please review.


End file.
